My Love
by WishfulTrance
Summary: Before their marriage, they can't talk to each other for more than three seconds-literally. Will is desperate to see Djaq in the last three days before they get married, will he succeed? Contains cute Will Scarlett and enormous amounts of giggles and fluf
1. Chapter 1

right, i have been banned from the computer for four weeks, and i have two weeks left, so hang on in there with my updating! I've tricked my mum into thinking i'm doing my homework, so this is why it's so bad. Please review! And, it's for my reviewers and for Mira to cheer her up. it contains Will/Djaq (yay!) and will contain three chapters.

xx

My Love

Will Scarlett got up quietly, leaving an amused Robin and a drunk Allan, spotting his fiancée shining radiantly with a large package in her hands. He shuffled over shyly as she laughed among the village girls.

"Got your dress?" He asked quietly, kissing her cheek softly as she smiled up at him.

"Mary was sorry it took so long." Djaq beamed up at him. "But I told her I did not mind, she's done a beautiful job. I paid her extra money- she refused it at first but I insisted she keep it for her children at least."

Will smiled at Djaq's kindness and beautiful heart. He opened his mouth to speak, but Allan got up (stumbling as he was so drunk) and yelled; "OI! OI, LOVER BOY! Gotta stay away, mate! John 'ere will tear your into a million pieces, buddy! Get back 'ere!"

Will's smile fell and he sighed. He had been away from Djaq for months, and the most it got up to was a small conversation and a quick kiss if they were lucky. He blushed as the village girls continued to giggle and walked miserably back to his comrades, instantly looking back to stare at Djaq. Allan reached over and poked him.

"Ahh, stop staring at 'er." Allan chuckled. "Three days left, eh? Never…never though' me mate would be married before me, like. But then, I ain't the commitment lad, am I?"

"If you say so." Will muttered, not really paying attention as he continued to stare at Djaq. She looked gorgeous tonight- her new dress which he had bought for her as a 'small present' to wear for this party looked stunning on her. He had bought her all her dresses- ranging from the engagement to giving her money to the wedding. Robin had helped him take the money from rich earls and Will had made sure he got more than required because he had known Djaq would give it to the villagers too.

_"Will!" Djaq blinked as she took in the money in her small hand. "Where did you get this?"_

_"It doesn't matter." Will told her quietly. "Just make sure you get yourself something."_

_"Do you want me to wear those dresses for the parties?" Djaq asked him, looking at her feet. "It will be weird wearing them, but if you want me to-_

_Will lifted her chin and smiled at her. "I do." He told her, stroking her chin. And bending to kiss her sweet lips quickly before Little John could see. "I really would like that, my love."_

She had smiled and giggled as he had kissed her small face repeatedly and as John had dragged him away. Djaq looked back at Will and caught him staring, and she winked at hm.

Will, caught in his trance, woke up and blushed to a deep red colour. Djaq giggled and went over to him and his laughing friends.

"Stop teasing my fiancé." She told her comrades, her eyebrows raised. "He needs to go to bed, anyway, he's going on an errand with me tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Hang on." Robin called, watching Djaq as she turned around. "You're not going alone with him. I'll go with Will, you go with Much."

Much nodded along and grinned triumphantly at Will. Will sighed with disappointment and glared at them, and Djaq took this as her cue to go.

"You can't stop me going with her."

"Yes we can, lad." Little John informed him gently. "Now we should all go- Robin, drunk moody Allan, I do not like."

Will looked back as he saw Djaq walk away. He grinned.

He'd risk it. He was going to try and see her tomorrow.

**will he succeed? review to find out...i expect all my usual reviewers to do so, because i love to hear what they say. please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not great, because i'm doing this during my lesson! But thanks to my reviewers, i love you all!**

"Um." Will tried not to choke on his ale. "Allan, do we have to talk about this now?"

Allan A Dale grinned at him. "Aw, come on mate." He chuckled, winking at him. "Who else is gonna tell ya this stuff, eh? John?"

"Well I'd prefer him, yeah." Will snorted and stood up. "Listen, Allan, it'll go how it goes. I don't need advice."

"Sure." Allan rolled his eyes. "Just let me know if the tips work-

"-Allan!"

--

Djaq smiled warmly at Will when he walked over to her.

"Hello." She greeted, receiving a kiss from him. "Might want to watch yourself or John will kill you."

Will turned to see John glaring at him. Giving him an innocent smile, Will stretched his arm to drape it casually around Djaq's waist.

Little John glared.

Will smiled and pulled Djaq closer.

Little John glared more.

Will chuckled and let go of Djaq.

"I have to go and do some drop offs." Will commented. "Want to come?"

Djaq raised her eyebrows at him. "Yes, because the Gang will let me. They didn't this morning, remember?"

"Just sneak out." Will whispered to her, before kissing her cheek and leaving, not seeing Djaq's giggle at her new cheeky fiancé.

--

"This is nice." Djaq commented.

They were sitting by the bank of the river and enjoying the small singing from birds and the gentle breeze blowing past. Will pulled Djaq closer and kissed her sweetly.

"Always is with you."

"Flirt." Djaq giggled. "Seems courting has changed you."

"We have not been courting. We've been kept apart." Will replied indignantly. He stuck out his chin. "Not fair."

Djaq lifted up his chin. "Aww." She smiled. "Things not going good for the carpenter?"

"Hey, I am-

"WHAT ARE YOU BOTH DOING?"

Djaq and Will both gulped. They were caught.

**ooh, busted! this is rubbish, so i don't mind you reviewing to yell. and things are going hard at the moment, so i don't feel up to it, i was only doing it for my reviewers.**


End file.
